Made of Glass
by Kut3G
Summary: "You didn't conceive" Those were the words Troy and Gabriella have been hearing for the past year. But what exactly does a person do to change that kind fate?


Hey! Thanks for the awesome reviews of Life in London and I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot just as much. I might make it into a two-shot I'm not sure. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

><p>I'm sorry Mrs. Bolton"<p>

The day was cloudy and threatened to rain. The wind picked up and gained strength with every passing second that Troy and Gabriella sat in the gynecologist office. They looked at the ob-gyn who sat in the black chair holding their folder. She was in her forties and had delivered numerous babies before.

"You didn't conceive"

Gabriella let go of her husband's hand.

She heard the rain start to pour and hit harshly on the window. Standing, she held on to her purse and walked to the window watching the outside world fall apart.

"The artificial insemination didn't work?" Troy asked the woman, desperation evident on his face

"No, but we can always try again the odds of-"

"We've tried it five times" Gabriella cut in still looking ahead

"Mrs. Bolton"

"I want to go home"

"I seriously recommend trying again" the woman trying to catch up with Gabriella as she headed for the door "Woman may do it ten times before it works"

"Troy, please" Gabriella called to her husband who was still sitting down, trying to comprehend the news. He stood and opened the door for her

"Don't give up" the woman softly encouraged to Troy after Gabriella walked out

"We'll think about it" Troy said before closing the door.

The car ride was silent, the radio the only sound that played in the car. Gabriella sat back in her seat and a small tear fell down her face. Troy wanted to say something but he didn't know what, was he supposed to tell her everything would be alright when he himself wasn't so sure. He wanted a child so bad. They'd been trying to conceive the natural way for two years but with every negative pregnancy test they came to the idea to consult a doctor. They found out they were both quite fertile and the ob-gyn suggested artificial insemination. At first Gabriella wasn't so keen on the idea of scientifically falling pregnant, but she realized she had no choice. It was either that or no baby at all. So she agreed.

They've been with Dr. Hickson for a year, and that didn't work. Troy didn't know what to do anymore, he wanted a child but he couldn't bear to see his wife suffering anymore, it was just too much.

Getting out of the car Gabriella walked down the pathway and was greeted by her mother standing in the front door.

"What happened" she asked

Gabriella shook her head and her lips trembled "Oh baby" Maria opened her arms and Gabriella ran to her mother's arms and held on "Shh" she comforted her daughter and guided her in the house.

Troy stood by the car watching the scene. He couldn't remember the last time she held him, or touch him the way she used to. He could feel her pulling away from him and he didn't know how to stop it.

Hours later Troy closed the door after making sure Maria had safely got in her car and down the street. Switching the T.V off he cleared the dishes and mugs that Maria had used to make dinner for the two. He orderly placed them in the dishwasher and turned it on. He grabbed a fresh mug and poured the coffee Maria had made before telling him to remember to take a shower and take the Advil she had left on the counter. He held the mug in his hand and put in a marshmallow, the way she liked it. He walked down the hallway and knocked on his own bedroom. Taking the silence as her way of telling him to come in, he opened the door softly and saw her lying on the bed facing towards the window. Taking a breath he placed the mug on the table and sat down.

"Gabriella"

Silence

"Gabriella, I know you feel like-"

"Don't" she said her voice heavy

"What"

"…Don't tell me you know how I feel because you don't"

"I don't know how you feel?" he shook his head and stood "You're not the only one who's hurting, don't you think I also want this, for three years I have been here for you, everyone's been here for you, I'm also in pain but who's there for me?"

Gabriella held on to the pillowcase

He sighed and sat back down "I love you, and I want a child just as badly as you do, but if it's going to consume your life and I'm going to be the only one in this relationship…then I don't think we're going to survive" he said and seeing her back was still facing him he stood and walked out the room. He grabbed his jacket and his car keys and she heard him slam the door.

Tears fell down her face as she heard the car start and harshly drive down the street. She held on to her stomach and closed her eyes, trying to sleep away the pain, but to no avail.

He took another drink and banged it on the table, next to the first three

"Keep 'em coming"

"Aren't you driving home?" the man asked

"If you want me to pay you keep 'em coming"

The man shrugged and poured another glass "Rough day?"

"Rough year" Troy said holding the small glass in his hands.

An hour later the pub was starting to lessen and those who were left played soft music in the jukebox. He felt a light pat in his back, turning around he was met with two blondes "Hi" one of them said

"Hey"

"Mind if we sit?" the other asked

He should've probably said yes but he right now he didn't feel like it. Besides even if Gabriella would walk in she wouldn't do anything about it "No"

They sat down "What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

The one who sat closest to him laughed "I'm Kelly and this is my sister Ashley"

"…Troy" he said

"So Troy, what's a guy like you sitting all alone in a pub"

"I'm not alone"

The one who sat closest to him, Kelly- giggled and moved closer to him "You know my house is two blocks from here"

"Yeah" Troy looked at her

"Yeah"

The two girls got down from the chair and waited for Troy; he took one look at their smiling faces and grabbed his car keys.

"Ah mate, aren't you forgetting something?" Although Troy's vision was a bit blurry he understood what the man meant, suddenly the ring on his finger felt heavy. He looked down at it and remembered the woman he had left all alone in the middle of the night

"Don't worry I'll take care of the bill" Kelly grabbed her wallet, thinking that was what the guy had meant.

By the time he got home all his senses had returned and he couldn't feel a single drop of alcohol in his head. He closed the door and put the keys back on the counter and took his jacket off. He turned the T.V on and sat down, the volume inaudible, but loud enough. Ten minutes later he heard small footsteps behind him and seconds later suddenly stop.

"Baby" she said softly

Troy stared straight, as if he had not heard her at all. She walked to the couch and sat in the couch opposite from the one he was sitting on.

"…Thanks for the coffee earlier"

"At least you noticed this time"

"Troy, I know I've been distant-"

"That's an understatement"

"I'm trying to apologize"

"I'm trying to watch T.V"

She felt his cold stare ahead, and she knew he was still mad but what could she do? Evidently she stood and began walking back to her room.

"So you're just gonna give up?" he asked

"What"

He stood and faced her "I've been begging you to come back to me for three years, three years Gabriella, and you sit here and just because you got burned once you're gonna give up, is that how much I'm worth to you?"

"Of course not"

"Then why are you giving up?"

"Why are you giving up?"

"I'm not giving up, I'm just tired, I'm tired of feeling like I'm the back wheel in your life and I'm tired of having to beg you to tell me things that you willingly tell your mother and Taylor, Sharpay, even Chad"

"It's not like that"

"Then what is it like, because it seems to me all I am is a bloody sperm donor"

"You know how much I want a child"

"I want a baby as badly as you do, don't you think I also want someone to call me Dad or rush to my arms when I get home?"

"…Troy I can't lose you, not now"

"You're not gonna lose me, I lost you"

"No you haven't, I'm still here, I still love you"

"You're everything I am Gabriella, but I think you want this pregnancy so bad that you're willing to sacrifice me"

"No"

"No, if I told you I didn't want a baby anymore, and wanted a vasectomy, what would you say?"

"Are you trying to hurt me?"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"I choose you, baby or no baby, I choose you"

"Are you sure about that?"

Contemplating to say no she walked to him and stood inches from his chest. She put her hands on his chest and held on to his shirt. She unbuttoned the first four buttons and she heard him breathe deeply when she ran her hands on his bare chest. Removing her hands she stood back and took her cardigan off and her minutes later her top followed.

"What are you doing?"

"Being your wife"

She took off his shirt and led him to the bedroom.

She played with his hands while he was asleep. She used to love staying up after to sex just to watch him sleep. She couldn't remember the last time they had sex, much less even kiss, she hadn't know how much she had actually missed watching him until now. She tangled her hand with his and felt his ring softly on his finger. She loved him so much, living without him would kill her, but not having this baby would hurt her everyday of her life. She lay on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Yes she knew she would always love him but she also knew that the ache in her heart would never go away until she held that baby in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**wo Weeks later**

It was thanksgiving and they were all gathered in Maria's house. Maria, Lucille and the girls had all helped with the food and the guys had all brought their stomachs with them. The table was beautifully set and soft music echoed in the back.

"I think the turkey might be ready by now" Maria said

"I'll get it" Gabriella jumped

"It's okay sweetheart"

"No, I want to"

Walking to the kitchen she heard her name whispering in the back, voices questioning whether or not she was okay. She hoped they wouldn't ask her, she hoped they wouldn't look at her weird and let her misfortunes ruin the day. Turning the oven off she grabbed the gloves.

In the dining-room people were talking to each other and the mood lightened and the air got softer and cooler.

Nudging Troy, Chad asked"Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"You sure? Is everything alright with you and Gabriella?"

"I mean she's not past the whole baby thing yet, but she's trying really hard to"

"…What about you, do you still want…"

"Every time I close my eyes"

"FINALLY" Jason yelled when Gabriella walked in with Turkey. Troy looked at his wife while she carefully placed the coffee on the table and sit next to him. For some reason she seemed different, better, and he hoped today would put her on the track of recovery, he hoped.

People were lounging around the house and while Gabriella sat in her old room with her friends she felt a weird sensation trickle down her underwear. Standing she excused herself and went to the bedroom. She closed the door and she felt her underwear grow wet. She pulled her pants down and saw a massive amount of blood and some were trickling down her legs.

It had been fifteen minutes and Gabriella had not come out of the bathroom. Taylor grew agitated and stood and walked the few feet to the bathroom.

"Gabi, is everything alright?"

Nothing

"Gabriella, I'm opening the door"

Taylor opened the door and saw Gabriella sitting on the floor by the wall, her jeans discarded and blood on her hands "Oh my god"

"What is it?" Sharpay asked standing now as well

"What happened?" Taylor asked with Sharpay now standing next to her putting a hand on her mouth

"Did you cut yourself?" Taylor asked and Gabriella shook her head

"Is it your period" Sharpay asked with her hand now by her sides

Gabriella didn't shake her head "Don't worry honey I have some tampons in my bag"

"It's not my period" she said

"What" Taylor asked her friend now entering the bathroom and Sharpay closely behind her.

"It's not…I think I need to see my doctor"

"Do you want us to call her she could-"

Gabriella quickly cut Taylor off "No if Dr. Hickson comes here then Mom and Troy will want to know what the matter is, no I want to go to her"

"Okay, do you want us to help you?" Sharpay asked

"If it isn't too much to ask"

She showered and put on clothes she hadn't worn in a long time, luckily they still fit her. Wearing a skirt, Guns 'N Roses top with a cardigan on she looked in the mirror and observed her outfit

"I look like a teenager"

"A hot teenager" Sharpay said standing behind her smiling at the fact that she still had style while Taylor grabbed her bag and Gabriella's. "Let's go" she said

They walked downstairs and the peace and happiness was still in the room. With Maria and Lucille in the open kitchen and Jack, Chad, Troy, Jason and Zeke fighting in the living-room over the fact how Zeke had cheating and Jason playing two rounds. Deciding to approach the matter first Gabriella walked into the kitchen and interrupted the laughing conversation the two women were having.

"Hey, Sharpay, Taylor and I are going shopping is there anything you guys want us to get"

"Shopping, now?" Lucille questioned

"Yeah, you know how Sharpay is"

"No sweetheart thanks" Maria said doubtfully

"Okay, bye" Grabbing an apple she walked out of the room and Lucille and Gabriella turned to each other before Maria asked "Was she wearing that this morning?"

"I don't think so"

Passing the boys she was thankful they were having one of their fights, meaning Troy wouldn't pay much attention to her "Hey hon goin' out for a while" she kissed him on the cheek

"Yeah" he said and continued to the argument "Jason you can't play two rounds"

"Everyone else did in the beginning"

"That's the rules, it's not our fault you had to potty" Chad added

Thankful for the distraction the girls walked to Sharpay's car and drove away.

In the hospital they sat in the waiting room anticipating the time until Gabriella's name would be called. An hour later a young girl got out of the room and signed something in the secretary's office and sat next to Gabriella.

"God" She held on to her huge belly and her face turned painful to look at.

"Are you alright?" Gabriella asked the girl who was probably seventeen or eighteen.

"No, I can't wait until this thing is fucking out of me"

"Are you talking about your baby?"

"Fuck yeah" The girl turned to Gabriella "What" she said angrily

"Nothing"

"…So what are you pregnant too?"

"Ah, no, I wish I were though"

"You can have mine if you want it"

"Gabriella Bolton" The secretary called her name

"Here, call me sometime, well in this month at least" The girl took out a pen from her clutch bag and wrote her number on a small piece of paper "Seriously, call me"

"Gabriella Bolton"

"Gabi, that's you" Taylor said not noticing the scene in front of her. Gabriella took the card and put it in her pocket.

The secretary closed the door and Dr. Hickson smiled when she saw Gabriella's face

"Mrs. Bolton"

"Hi, I'm sorry for just walking out the other day"

"No please your reaction was perfectly understandable, please take a seat"

"Thanks"

"So I hope you're here to tell me you've changed your mind"

"I'll try it one more time, and if it doesn't work, then I'll have to accept my fate"

"I'm so glad to hear that"

"But actually the reason I came here is because I was bleeding and I don't know why"

"Alright take a seat for me" The doctor stood and guided Gabriella to the all too familiar white bed.

She took her skirt off and Dr. Hickson placed the sheet over her legs.

"Open your legs for me"

To think Gabriella should have been used to feeling someone's finger operating inside but it always felt weird to her.

"When was your last period?"

"Nine days ago"

"Any night sweats"

"No"

"Have you had any fever or sudden loss of time?"

"No I felt fine until this morning"

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"Ahm, about a week ago, I can't remember the exact date"

"It's okay"

The doctor removed her hands and took off her gloves. She sat back down in her desk and wrote something on paper

"So does Mr. Bolton know about your decision?"

"I haven't told him yet"

"Well I'm sure he'll be pleased when he finds out"

"I hope so"

* * *

><p>"I didn't think you'd call" The girl said guiding Gabriella through the pastel colored flat. It was small, and the water was dripping from the roof.<p>

"Neither did I"

"You want something to drink?"

Gabriella looked around and saw the dishes in the sink; some had small roaches on them. "No thank you"

"It's that fancy kind, my boyfriend got it from his father's friends shop…what, are you waiting for me to tell you to sit down"

"No, I don't think I'll be here long, I just want to ask, why did you give me your number"

"Sit down, please"

They sat down. "My name is Alex and I'm seventeen, my parents kicked me out when I got pregnant and Mike and I have been moving from one place to another, we're three months behind on this one, we need the money"

"You want me to give you money?"

"I'm guessing you're married right, and you want a baby, but you can't conceive"

"How did you know that?"

"I've seen you and your husband in the hospital a couple of times; I can give you what you want"

"You want me to buy your baby?"

"Don't say it like that, just think of it as saving a life, once I give birth I'm throwing this kid away, I can't afford it, but if you take her, you can give her the life I never could"

"It's a girl?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah, I know you want her; I can see it in your eyes"

"But…it's illegal, what will I tell my husband?"

"You'll tell him you found her in some dumpster and you can't find the parents, and legal wise they'll have to give you the baby when they don't find me, orphanages are packed, when someone wants a child they'll give it to them, I know this will work if you say yes, I need this money"

"Alex…I don't kn- yes, yes"

* * *

><p>One week later<p>

They sat in the living-room and Mike was counting the money. Alex and Gabriella had agreed on fifty-thousand and Mike had agreed on a hundred-thousand. Gabriella nervously played with her hands, the idea now sunk in her head. People found babies thrown in odd places all the time, but would everyone her, Troy would believe her?

"Alright, it's all here" he said putting the last stash back in the bag.

"When is your due date?" Gabriella asked

"Sometime in this week" Alex said "This will work" she reassured the woman who sat in her living-room.

She hadn't known she had zoned out until she heard the door close. Quickly taking his dinner out the microwave she laid it on the table.

"Gabriella"

"In the kitchen"

He came in unhooking his tie, and taking his watch off. "Hey how was work?"

"Same old same old" he said walking behind her and kissing her neck

"I can see you're not tired tonight"

"Mhm-hmm, I'm not hungry anymore either"

"Troy"

"Come on"

"I still-"She was cut off by the ringing in the living-room.

"I'll be back" He strolled to the telephone and tiredly picked it up

"Hello…hey Sandy, yeah I just got in…what about it….What?"

Gabriella turned "What do you mean it's gone…Well where is it...How can a hundred k just disappear…No Find It…FIND IT" he hung up the phone.

Gabriella felt her blood boil and her hands sweat "What is it"

"That was Sandy"

"The financial manager you hired?" She tried to stretch the news and act nonchalant

"Yeah her, she tells me she found a missing amount of money in our savings account"

"Well where is it?"

"She doesn't know, HOW CAN SHE NOT BLOODY KNOW"

"Troy calm down"

"No, Gabriella we worked hard for that money and someone thinks they can just take it"

"How do you know it was stolen?"

"So what, you think Sandy's conning us?"

"I don't know"

"Well I won't stand for this, I'm calling the cops" he grabbed the phone and began dialing

"Troy, you're over-reacting"

"Gabriella please" he hushed her "Hi it's Troy Bolton…"

"Oh no" she thought to herself and walked quickly to the bathroom and dialed Alex's cell "Come on pick up, pickup" She banged the cell phone on the wall and fell down, panicking. She heard Troy's voice argue down the hall. She heard him demand they come and investigate. Would they find out? Would she be arrested?

Ten minutes later three cops were in the house. They questioned Troy and searched for any evidence they could find. She stood in the living-room and she found tears falling down her face. Troy and the cops were still searching the house, looking through records and bank accounts. The next day there were even more cops and two accountants helping the investigation. She had never seen him this determined, so determined to find "the man who stole from him".

She drove to Alex and Mike's apartment and couldn't believe her eyes. A 'TO LET' sign was placed in the front yard. Had Alex lied to her, had she lied just to get the money?

"Oh my god"

The place was still crowded and a couple of T.V stations had heard of the story and rushed to the place where a man had been stolen of a hundred- thousand from his own bank account. Maria, Taylor and Gabriella sat in the kitchen, the only place that wasn't crowded.

"I wonder who it is?" Taylor wondered

"It's probably someone he knows, someone so close he had a way of knowing his bank number, pin all that security stuff" Maria added

"I hope he gets caught" Taylor said

Gabriella was the only one who wasn't talking; she stared down not able to look at her family anymore. A cop entered the kitchen holding a phone in his hand. "Mrs. Bolton"

"Yes" she felt her pulse rise

"A Dr. Hickson wants to speak to you" he said

"I can't talk to her now"

"She says it's urgent"

"I can't talk right now" she pushed passed the police officer and ran to her room.

It was five o'clock and Troy and the rest of the crew sat in the dining-room, the only room that had enough space to fit the numerous officers and two accountants who worked around the clock. Troy hadn't slept and although the bags under his eyes substantiated that fact, he couldn't have cared less. He would find the asshole who thought he could steal from him and run scot free. The money that he had saved since high school, the money that he promised himself would provide the life his future family would have. And he would find it, no matter what the cost. Maria walked in the living-room holding a tray with mugs for everyone who was in the room. She nudged Troy and handed him the mug with a heartwarming smile.

"Thanks Maria" he said with a tired smile "Where's Gabriella?"

"Upstairs, she was really tired; maybe you should take a nap as well"

"I can't, they might need something from me so I have to be nearby, but I could you check up on her, make sure she's alright"

"Sure"

He put the mug on the table and stood "I found it" One of the accountants yelled and the T.V awoke from the slumbers they were in and rushed to the room holding their cameras on their shoulders.

"The money was taken from a spare account in Los Angeles"

"What's the bank number?" Troy asked

"The number is…85569012"

"Wait, that's impossible I'm the only one who knows that number, not even my mother knows it"

"Are you sure you didn't tell anyone else, maybe a colleague or your boss"

He thought hard and shook his head "No that's impossible the only person I gave that number to is my…."

"Mr. Bolton did your wife know your bank account number?"

"…Yes but-"

"We found our first suspect" the officer said to one of his own

"What no, no"

"Let's take her in"

"No you're mistaken, it can't be her"

The officers went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"It's the wife; this story gets better and better" the camera men gushed to each other as they followed close behind Troy. They opened the door and Gabriella was seen closing her suitcase.

"What's going on?" she said and all Troy saw was his wife's expression and the suitcase tightly in her hands. Why would she pack a suitcase?

"Troy, what's going on?"

"You have the right to remain silent…"

"What"

"And anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

"Troy"

"You have the right to request an attorney…" The officer walked behind her and handcuffed her hands

"Troy"

"Troy stop them" Maria yelled and Troy stood there remembering the day she had flown to L.A, giving him little reason why.

"TROY DO SOMETHING" Maria yelled once again as they pushed her down the stairs.

"It's not true" he said to himself and ran down the stairs and sprinted out the house.

"NO STOP!" he tried to stop them but the car was already driving off. Catching her scared face in the window he got in his car and followed closely behind.

"My poor baby" Maria cried

She had been in a jail cell for fifteen minutes when Dr. Hickson demanded that she see Gabriella. They moved her to the interrogation room.

"Gabriella"

"Dr. Hickson, I'm sorry I can't deal with that n-"

"You're pregnant"

She looked up at the woman "What"

"You're pregnant, three weeks"

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! Author alert me or check for updates in case I decide to turn it into a two-shot.<p>

Please review and tell me what you thought

Thanks!


End file.
